Fatherhood
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: In which Cyril tries to get Tyki to give him some advice on how to explain to his daughter the birds and the bees and some secrets about Tyki are revealed. Rated T.


**Title:** Fatherhood

**Synopsis:** In which Cyril tries to get Tyki to give him some advice on how to explain to his daughter the birds and the bees…

**Rating: **T

**A/N**: The other day I heard that someone in one of my classes had lost her father and was having a rough time getting over it. The first thing that came to my mind was that she was going to become an akuma, and then I felt like an absolutely horrible person and wanted to bang my head on a wall. That's my confession of the day. Anyhow, this is the first thing that I've written in a long time that I actually like. I hope that you like it too. So please, relax, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man, because if I did Timcanpy would have more fanservice.

--

"Tyki, I'm worried about my daughter."

"Is that what you pulled me aside about, Cyril? Are you serious?" A cloud of smoke from Tyki's cigarette swirled around the two of them as they spoke to one another.

"Of course I am, Tyki!" There was a dark sort of anger coming from Cyril's eyes. "My daughter…" He paused and pulled Tyki closer to him so he could whisper in his brother's ear. "May have a crush… On a _boy_." The serious tone of Cyril's voice mixed with the angered look in his eyes made the entire conversation no more than a farce.

Laughing, Tyki shook the end of his cigarette off on a nearby fence, the ash leaving a little gray on the white paint of it. "It's natural for a kid that age to have those sorts of… desires." Fatherly advice was not Tyki's forte. Why his brother had come to him with this issue was beyond him. "So don't worry about it; if she likes who I think that she likes then nothing will come of it."

As Tyki calmly took another drag from his cigarette, Cyril grew more and more anxious. "But Tyki, if she does… Like… This boy, then what should I do? As her father, I couldn't bear to see her love another man!" Sweat broke out on Cyril's forehead, and once again, Tyki laughed.

"Are you talking as her father or as someone who has a fetish for cute little girls and couldn't bear to see someone who he finds so very attractive be attracted to-"

With a desperation that only a father could have when he felt that his child was abandoning him, Cyril grabbed Tyki's arm. "You don't understand, Tyki. Even if she does decide to leave me, then there may be a time when I have to…" Pausing for a moment, Cyril looked to either side of him before whispering his next words. "I may have to give her _the_ talk."

The thought of Cyril, who was actually younger than Road, giving her advice on how to do the nasty was so very amusing that Tyki began to laugh in a manner that was not very gentlemanly.

"Are you joking, Cyril?" The other shook his head fervently.

"Why would I joke about such an important manner!? If my darling little Road would like to… partake in those activities, then I cannot tell her no, but if she does than I need to make sure that she knows what she's doing." Yet again, Cyril lowered his voice. "We wouldn't want her in a… you know, a _situation_."

It was beyond attempting to think that this conversation was anything more than a joke, but Tyki still tried for the sake of his brother. "Cyril, you realize that Road probably knows much more about that subject than you do? I mean, you don't even have any children of your own; you had to adopt." Cyril's eyes grew wide as Tyki spoke. "Have _you_ ever… You know… Done the nasty?"

Flabbergasted, Cyril began to stutter just a bit. "Of c-c-course I've d-d-done the…" Realizing that the other wealthy and influential patrons of the restaurant that they were at were now staring at the politician and his attractive brother having a rather loud argument about subjects not suitable for public, Cyril lowered his voice. "Of course I've done… _it_. I am married, you know."

Almost unable to contain his amusement at the situation that his brother was just in, Tyki could barely hold back the laughter that was creeping into his voice. "Then why are you asking _me_ on advice for how to tell your daughter how to do it?"

Cyril's face grew red as he put an arm on his brother's shoulder and turned him away from the general crowd that was near them. "Well, Tyki, that would be… because… well…"

"It's fine, just take a deep breath and continue to talk." Tyki said, finally letting some laughter rip from his chest. "It's not like anything can save my opinion of you at this point."

An incredibly dirty look from Cyril was able to silence Tyki's chuckles, but a smile remained on his face as his brother spoke. "Well, it's just that I thought that you would probably have just a bit more… experience in that station, and with some better knowledge of your… exploits than it would be a bit easier for me to explain to Road how it works."

It was Tyki's turn for a blush to come over his face. "You thought… what?" The cigarette nearly dropped from Tyki's hand, he was so surprised.

"Well, you are the _pleasure_ of Noah. When one thinks of pleasure, the thing that usually comes to mind is-"

Tyki flicked his cigarette at Cyril, nearly hitting his brother's face. "You're wrong." His voice was monotone and not amused. "I do have _some_ morals, despite being a coal miner and Noah. I wouldn't take advantage of a lady without some sort of promise. I'm just not ready for that sort of commitment."

Cyril stared for a moment. "But you're so…"

"So what, Cyril? Oh, and choose your words wisely. I'm no longer in a good mood."

Sighing, Cyril put his hand on his brother's shoulder once again, despite the dirty look that he was getting from Tyki. "It's just that you're so attractive that I thought that women would be throwing themselves at you constantly. But I understand now, Tyki, you don't have to hid anything anymore."

Confused, Tyki could do nothing but stare at his brother, eyes wide open. "Eh?" He muttered as Cyril shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"It's fine Tyki. I won't judge you. It's okay that you have eyes only for Allen Walker, just like everyon-" Tyki's fist made contact with Cyril's face and the latter woke up three hours later in a daze to the concerned face of his daughter. "What happened?"

Road smiled broadly. "Tyki was really angry, so he hit you really hard."

Cyril tried to get up, but stars danced around his eyes. Instead he lied back down and closed his eyes once again. "Remember, this was your idea, Road. I blame you entirely." His daughter's giggles reached his ears. "Maybe he needs to mature just a bit before we give him that talk, right Road?"

"I think you're right, dad."

--

_Fin_


End file.
